


Impromptu Dates and Dangerous Attractions

by dealingdreams



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealingdreams/pseuds/dealingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was waiting for her fiance. He saved her from embarrassment and from dinning alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a lovely anon on tumblr.

Claire didn’t consider herself a tardy person. However, in truth, she was late more often than early. So when she showed up to the restaurant 10 minutes late, excuse on the tip of her tongue, and found no Jeremy waiting for her she was confused. A few minutes later she was seated in view of the entrance with a glass of water and red wine seated in front of her.

10 more minutes went by, no Jeremy, no text, and no calls. It took three more passes of her waiter before she decided to call him. There was only so many times she can say ‘no I’m waiting for someone thank you.’ before getting annoyed.

Straight to voicemail. Huffing in disappointment she placed her phone down. She’ll wait another few minutes.

20 minutes later. Attention is being drawn to her. She’s trying to keep herself from caring, but she saw her waiter speak in whispers to another worker. Their looks of pity were almost enough to make Claire get up and leave. Pity isn’t something she is familiar with, envy, spite, and bitterness yes, but never pity. She decided she hated pity the most.

Unnoticed by her, a man seated at the bar had been watching her for some time. Owen found himself transfixed by her, her bright red hair drew his attention instantly and her dark green dress hugged her body in all the right places. She was, quite possibly, the most stunning woman he has ever seen in his life. Distracted by her beauty he didn’t notice her lack of meal or companion for the first 10 minutes she was sitting there. Until he overheard her waiter say that whoever was meeting her obviously stood her up.

He noticed the moment she realized the looks of pity directed towards her. He watched, fascinated by how she sat up straighter and squared her shoulders. He had no doubt this woman had fire. When he saw her pull out her phone one more time before tossing it back into her bag he found himself moving towards her.

“Babe, I’m so sorry!” He said loudly grabbing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. Everyone included this mystery woman. “I got stuck on the bridge and my phone died. I hope you didn’t wait too long.”

He strolled over with far more confidence than he felt. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “just go with it, whoever stood you up is a dick.” he almost pulled away but thought better of it, “may i kiss you on the cheek?” He felt her smile softly before she nodded. With tenderness he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, trying desperately to ignore the softness of her skin and how good it felt under his lips.

After a brief pause to take his seat and place his order, he found himself once again enraptured by this woman, whose name he still didn’t know. Although, He did learn she had ice green eyes and a stunning smile.

“I guess I should thank you.” She said quietly, unwilling to shatter their ruse.

Owen smiled, “How about you repay me by telling me your name?”

“I think that’s fair. I’m Claire, and you are?”

“Owen”

She didn’t know who he was or why he decided to save her from embarrassment but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy his company. She found out that he was an animal trainer at the conservatory. He’s an only child and his mother worries about him constantly. He likes his steak medium rare, and he doesn’t like red wine but he secretly enjoys the sweetness of Moscato. The biggest thing she learned, was that he made her laugh. He made her laugh loudly and often, and sadly she can’t remember the last time Jeremy made her laugh this hard.

Owen must have sensed her subtle change of mood because he gently questioned if whoever she was waiting for was someone special. She was thankful he waited as long as he did to ask that question but she felt he deserved an answer.

“My fiance, Jeremy, he was supposed to meet me here. I’d be worried but this isn’t exactly uncommon.” She quickly took a swig of her wine. Trying not to grimace at the bitterness from her two large a gulp. She didn’t understand how she let it get this far, but now sitting with this stranger, she found herself questioning why she said yes to Jeremy’s proposal.

Owen delicately took Claire’s hand, thumbing the diamond carefully. “His loss.” Finally her eyes, filled with uncertainty and sadness, met his.

Unable to pull her gaze away from him, Claire’s gasped at the growing intensity and desire in his eyes. Her parted lips drew his attention, darkening his eyes even more. All the while his thumb was still playing with the diamond on her left hand. Lazily drawing patterns along her hand,  setting her nerve endings on fire. It did nothing to help lessen the heat rising in her body and coiling under her skin. It’s been a long time since a man has looked at her like this, with thinly veiled hunger and need.

A cough startled them both. “Would you like a refill.” Their waiter said sheepishly effectively breaking the spell.

After that their conversation turned light-hearted once again, and Owen found himself falling head over heels for her. An hour later, they finished their meal, he paid, and now they stood outside waiting for a taxi to take them away from each other.

“I know this is putting you in a bad position, but can I see you again?” He asked before he could stop himself. She was a magnificent woman, and he knew he needed to see her again. He was drawn to her, everything about her called to him. This was a dangerous game he was playing, she had a fiance, but he didn’t care. He knew he should feel terrible, but he couldn’t, not when he knew she wasn’t happy.

A yes tumbled out of Claire’s mouth before she could actually think of the ramifications to seeing him again. She wanted him, he made her laugh, he was intelligent, and actually listened to her. But she was going to be married in two months, but she had to see him again.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to continue this so I added a second part.

Yes, who knew such a simple word, just three letters, would change everything.

Three letters ago Claire was marrying Jeremy Whitmore, the CEO of Whitmore security. He was intelligent, athletic…safe. He was the smart choice. He probably made her happy once upon a time, but now, now she was not so sure.

Three letters and a month later she could still see Owen’s bright smile. when she agreed to see him again. She could still recall the warmth it brought her. They’ve been seeing each other once or twice a week since then, and despite the longing stares and flirting, they were still firmly in neutral.

She was frustrated. She was frustrated with him, but mostly with herself. She was terrified of what it would mean if she allowed herself to love him. Even more terrified because she already might. As the weeks passed, she noticed Owen’s attention drawn more and more to her engagement ring. She watched as sadness and frustration flickered over his face before he locked it away. She finally confronted him, it led to their first fight. He told her how he wanted her, but that ring on her finger was a bright shinny reminder that he can’t have her. He threw all of her reasons for marrying Jeremy back in her face, telling her that life doesn’t work out as cleanly as one of her spreadsheets. She can’t really remember the specifics of the rest of the fight but it ended with hoarse voices and her storming off.

The corresponding week was one of the worst weeks of her life. Owen was the last person she ever wanted to hurt, but all she seemed to do was hurt him. She knew she should let him go. She knew she should stay away from him, but she craved him.

She wanted to look into his hazel eyes and watch them darken with desire. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her. To feel his rough and steady hand run along the soft lines of her body. She wanted to feel his sensual lips against hers, against her skin. She desired him, with a feral intensity unfamiliar to her.

It would be easier if she just wanted him to share her bed, but no, she also wanted to share her heart.

Where Jeremy was order, Owen was chaos. Jeremy was safe, the smart choice. He owned his own company. Her family loved him. He understood her need for order and planning. He fit perfectly into her well constructed ideal life. Owen challenged her, made her question her choices, but Owen understood her passion.

After a failed attempt to rekindle her romance with Jeremy she decided to take Owen’s advice and she called off the wedding. The conversation went far better than expected. The conversations with her parents not so much.

Another week went by before she found herself on Owen’s doorstep.  He answered before she could knock a third time. He looked weary, but for the first time in two weeks she felt she could breath again.

“May I come in?” She grimaced internally at the waver in her voice.

After a long pause he stepped aside, gesturing for her to come inside. Claire breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she thought he’d turn her away.

“What do you want Claire?”

You her mind screamed, but she answered simply, “To talk about us.”

Owen scoffed, “There is no us, isn’t that what you said.” She winced at the his bitter tone.

“What do you want from me Owen?”

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Shit, Claire, don’t give me that. I told you that I want you.”

“Yeah that you want me!” She said sternly. “But in what way? Tell me Owen, is this just about sex for you?”

“Of course not!” Owen yelled.

After another moment of silence Claire asked for him to elaborate. “I won’t lie to you.” Owen said calmly now. Walking towards her, languidly, reminder her of a stalking panther. “I want to make love to you Claire. I want to kiss and touch every inch of you. Make you scream my name, feel you come undone.” He let out a deep sigh before continuing, “but I want more from you than that Claire. I want to be with you.”

A small smile spread across her face.

“You need to stop looking at me like that.” Owen’s voice was strained. He looked down.

“Like what?” Claire asked coyly, smile still firmly in place.

“Like you want me to kiss you.” He looked so pained, her smile faltered a little. “Not when you’re someone else’s.”

“But I do want you to kiss me.” Claire said calmly. Owen’s head shot up to meet her eyes once more. She held up her hand to revealing her ringless finger. A whirlwind of emotions flickered across his face. From confusion, to hope, to weariness, and finally to excited understanding.

Walking towards her, sure and steady, the gleam in his eyes caused an excited spark to course through her body before settling low in her belly.

He stood in front of her now, thick tension filled the narrow space between them. His eyes, dark and hungry ran along her form like a caress. His fingertips ran gently up her arm, tracing undecipherable patterns into her skin. Her eyes shut. Her breathing turned ragged. They were close enough that he felt her breath against his chest. His touch turned more insistent. Her feverish skin, soft, and smooth begging for his attention.

Claire opened her eyes when she felt his fingers brush against her collarbones, up her neck and into her hair. Their eyes held, his desire reflected in hers. The hand on her waist, traveled up her body, tantalizing, slow, and possessive. Flirting over her ribs and beneath her breast before snaking around her back, pulling her flush against him. She felt the hand in her hair tighten before pulling her roughly into a kiss.

He growled low, biting her lip, licking into her mouth. She met him rawness for rawness. The passion inflamed brighter, the ache low in her belly burning hotter. Her body melting into his, molded perfectly against him. They lost themselves in each other.

He was the right choice.


End file.
